The Man in the High Castle (2015 series)
''The Man in the High Castle'' (TV series; 2015 - 2019) Created by Frank Spotnitz Plot Summary In a dystopian America dominated by Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan, a young woman (Alexa Davalos) discovers a mysterious film that may hold the key to toppling the totalitarian regimes. Male Deaths * Callum Seagram Airlie (Episode 1.2: Sunrise) * Nickolas Baric (Episode 1.10: A Way Out) * Jason Beaudoin (Episode 3.4: Sabra) * Geoffrey Blake (Episode 1.4: Revelations) * Aaron Blakely (Episode 3.1: Now More Than Ever, We Care About You) * Neal Bledsoe (Episode 1.9: Kindness) * Garland Chang (Episode 3.3: Sensô Kôi) * Rob Compton (Episode 3.7: Excess Animus) * Ben Cotton (Episode 3.9: Baku) * Daniel Diemer (Episode 4.3: The Box) * Raresh DiMofte (Episode 1.10: A Way Out) * Tate Donovan (Episode 2.10: Fallout) * Rupert Evans (Episode 3.9: Baku) * William Forsythe (Episode 4.9: For Want of a Nail) * Bob Frazer (Episode 3.8: Kasumi (Through the Mists)) * David Furr (Episode 3.5: The New Colossus) * David Harewood (Episode 4.5: Mauvaise Foi) * Hank Harris (Episode 1.2: Sunrise) * Allan Havey (Episode 1.2: Sunrise) * Larry Hoe (Episode 4.3: The Box) * Clint Jung (Episode 4.3: The Box) * Hiro Kanagawa (Episode 2.7: Land O' Smiles) * Raphael Kepinski (Episode 3.8: Kasumi (Through the Mists)) * Luke Kleintank (Episode 3.5: The New Colossus) * Sean Kohnke (Episode 2.10: Fallout) * Akie Kotabe (Episode 3.7: Excess Animus) * Takeshi Kurokawa (Episode 4.3: The Box) * Rob LaBelle (Episode 1.3: The Illustrated Woman) * Bruce Locke (Episode 4.7: No Masters But Ourselves) * Quinn Lord (Episode 1.9: Kindness) * Tzi Ma (Episode 2.9: Detonation) * Duncan McLellan (Episode 3.10: Jahr Null) * Thomas Miller (Episode 3.10: Jahr Null) * Kevin McNulty (Episode 2.3: Travelers) * Wolf Muser (Episode 2.8: Loose Lips) * Carsten Norgaard (Episode 1.10: A Way Out) * Stephen Ogden (Episode 3.4: Sabra) * Jeremiah Oh (Episode 3.3: Sensô Kôi) * Ty Olsson (Episode 4.10: Fire from the Gods) * Josh Pence (Episode 3.8: Kasumi (Through the Mists)) * Ray Proscia (Episode 2.8: Loose Lips) * Benjamin Ratner (Episode 4.8: Hitler Has Only Got One Ball) * Michael Rispoli (Episode 1.1: The New World) * Sebastian Roché (Episode 3.1: Now More Than Ever, We Care About You) * Rufus Sewell (Episodes 4.3: The Box, 4.10: Fire from the Gods) * Lee Shorten (Episode 2.9: Detonation) * Justin Stone (Episode 3.8 (Kasumi (Through the Mists)) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (Episode 4.1: Hexagram 64) * Kenneth Tigar (Episode 4.9: For Want of a Nail) * Rich Ting (Episode 4.6: All Serious Daring) * Christiaan Westerveld (Episode 3.9: Baku) * Alex Zahara (Episode 3.3: Sensô Kôi) Female Deaths * Gillian Barber (Episode 3.2: Imagine Manchuria) * Christine Chatelain (Episode 1.2: Sunrise) * Chelah Horsdal (Episode 4.10: Fire from the Gods) * Conor Leslie (Episode 1.1: The New World) * Emma Maas (Episode 3.4: Sabra) * Ann Magnuson (Episode 4.8: Hitler Has Only Got One Ball) * Valerie Mahaffey (Episode 2.10: Fallout) * Carmen Mikkelsen (Episode 1.2: Sunrise) * Cara Mitsuko (Episode 2.9: Detonation) * Rachel Nichols (Episode 4.9: For Want of a Nail) * Monique Phillips (Episode 3.4: Sabra) * Nicole Rockmann (Episode 3.4: Sabra) * Sarah Strange (Episode 4.1: Hexagram 64) * Camille Sullivan (Episode 2.1: The Tiger's Cave) Gallery Gillianbarbertminthc.png|Gillian Barber Category:2015 TV series debuts Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:War Category:Adventure Category:Amazon Prime TV Category:TV Series Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:2019 TV series endings Category:American TV series Category:Suicide Films